


Over tablecloths and music

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina and Emma meet for the first time at someone else's wedding. Extra bonus point: if one them is really drunk at the greeting. Asked by guardiansofwolves via tumblr





	

Emma dodged what was probably the fourth man trying to kiss her and moved to the back of the room in where just the now empty chairs waited along with the dirty plates and stains of wine on white and light grey napkins and tablecloths. She dropped the smile she had been keeping as she finally sighed, feeling the high heels she had been forced to wear cutting deep on her skin. She was probably going to kill Ruby for making her go to the wedding like this but that, she surmised, was going to probably be after managing to move her sore feet back to their shared apartment.

Her thoughts were cut short when a figure plopped down a few seats at her left, in the same circular table she was in. Frowning, she found herself staring to a brunette woman close to her own age and grasping an almost empty tumbler of alcohol. Her fingers gripped the glass tightly but her eyes, chocolate brown, seemed to be swarming in thoughts and her other hand, running up and down the brunette’s neck, seemed to tremble. The stranger was definetely not sober and for a moment Emma let her own alcohol slightly induced brain  rake up and down the woman’s impressive figure before she snapped out of it.

As bad as she felt, she thought, the woman in front of her seemed to be in even worse shape. Clearing her throat and smiling charmingly to the woman once she looked at her she moved a few seats to her left until they both were looking at each other eye to eye.

“From the groom’s side?” She asked. Snow had invited what seemed to be a small town’s worth of people but she was sure that she would have remembered the brunette woman if she had seated with her at her side of the chapel the couple had picked up.

The brunette looked at her before placing the tumbler on the table’s surface, the soft clunk noise being impossible to hear due to the music that, even where they were, echoed on every surface.

Emma wondered if she was doing something similar to what she had been subjected to with almost every man she had encountered that evening but remained where she was.

“I’m Emma.” She provided after an awful long silence. She needed to scream a little but her voice rose above the music enough for the brunette to nod at her, apparently deciding to humor her.

“Regina.” Came the reply in a smooth voice in where only a slight slurring denoted the alcohol the woman, Regina, probably had on her body. “And no, dear, I’m from the bride’s.”

That made Emma frown; she had truly not seen Regina before and considering her age and how Snow had almost invited everyone who had been on her life ever since university it was strange for her not to recognize her name.

“Don’t bother.” The brunette said while chuckling. “I’m the complicated guest, uncomfortable and who no one knows where to sit her at.”

She didn’t seem the kind to overshare so Emma fumbled with her digits, not sure how to keep talking after that. It was Regina the one who gave her an opening.

“I worked with Little Snow’s father on his law firm until he passed away. My mother tried to do a few shady things with the firm a few years ago and when she was finally incarcerated Leopold told me that I could still work with him.”

“You’re Regina Mills.” Emma blurted, remembering when Snow had told her that story. She had never actually linked story to face and now she could she blinked, realizing for the first time who the brunette was. Leopold had died very soon after Cora’s imprisonment and the papers had maliciously commented how close the two incidents- Regina’s mother stealing and the man’s own demise- had been. It made sense that the brunette considered herself quite the complicated guest since Snow had probably invited her in order to feel better about it everything that had transpired. Specially taking into account that later on rumors about Leopold and Cora being lovers had been shared with the public.

“Bingo.” Came the acid response and Emma bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly not sure at all on how to proceed. She had felt interested when she had first seen the brunette and that, being as gorgeous as she was, wasn’t definetely something difficult to understand. However, Regina as definetely not in the mood to do anything but probably drink and be free of the wedding as soon as possible. “You said your name was Emma?”

“I’m friends with Ruby, Snow’s…”

“Best friend, yes, I remember her, she used to come to the law firm every time Snow did as well just to flirt with Leopold’s secretary.”

Emma didn’t say anything about that, Ruby was known to be a flirt after all.

“There was a time when I thought the two of them were together.” Regina shared conspiringly, seeming now slightly more comfortable as minutes passed. Emma gaped at the information before shaking her head. She had seen the two of them interact and Ruby and Snow went way back, the possibility itself was strange to think about.

“I don’t think Snow swings that way.” She finally said meekly, wincing when she realized how that had sounded.

Regina, however, chuckled.

“And you?” She boldly asked, smirking when Emma blushed slightly at the brass question. This definetely wasn’t going as planned.

“I may.”

This time it was Regina’s eyes the ones that traveled up and down Emma making the blonde shudder.

“I see…” Came the reply. “I see.”


End file.
